Monkey Guardian
' NOTE: '''All costs on this page are for Normal Mode. The '''Monkey Guardian '''is a defensive tower that creates a shield to protect your towers. Appearance The Monkey Guardian bears resemblance to a Sun God, but it is dark grey in design and has black eyes. The frills alternate from dark grey to darker grey, and the Monkey Guardian itself appears to have small imperfections in the stone in the shape of dark dots. The shield it creates is red and sparkles like water. Base Stats Cost: $4,000 Range: 0/0 Dart Monkey Shield damage absorption: 10 DMG HP: 50 Upgrade Path 1 Sacrifice Cost: $2,000 Description: The Monkey Guardian openly sacrifices itself to the Bloon Army. Use: All attacking Bloons near the Monkey Guardian only target the Monkey Guardian. Appearance changes: The Monkey Guardian's eyes begin faintly flickering red. Ancient Bloodlust Cost: $5,000 Description: The Monkey Guardian begins feeling an insatiable bloodlust as the Bloons pass by. Use: If an attack hits the Monkey Guardian or the shield, 50% of the damage done is done to the attacker by the Monkey Guardian. Bloons that pass through the shield receive a 3-layer pop. Appearance changes: The Monkey Guardians eyes are a solid red, and an yellow rotating rune appears under it. Ancient Rage Cost: $11,250 Description: The Monkey Guardian's bloodlust turns to rage as deflated Bloons fall at its feet. Use: 100% damage is done to the attacker now. Also, Bloons that pass through the shield now receive a 10-layer pop. Appearance changes: The Monkey Guardian's eyes are glowing red, and its body has taken on a reddish hue. The rune is now red, and various red runes float up from it. Ancient Wrath Cost: $26,250 Description: No Bloon dares to approach Monkey Guardian as even the most powerful Bloons crumble under its might. Ancient Wrath Ability: The 3 most powerful Bloon types on the screen become cursed, receiving 500 damage every second for 5 seconds. Use: 150% damage is done to the attacker instead of 100%. All Bloons that pass through the shield receive a 19-layer pop. Randomly, the Monkey Guardian will fire off a 7-layer-popping beam with infinite pierce. Appearance changes: All that was red is now purple, and lighter purple energy arcs off of the Monkey Guardian. A purple aura is also emitted. Upgrade Path 2 Large Shield Cost: $250 Description: The Monkey Guardian uses more of its power to create a bigger shield. Use: The shield's size increases to the range of a 0/0 Super Monkey. Appearance changes: Red sparks sometimes shoot off of the Monkey Guardian. Ancient Kindness Cost: $2,750 Description: The Monkey Guardian begins healing every one of its allies. Use: A heal rate of 0.5 HP/sec is created inside of the shield. The Monkey Guardian also receives 10 more health and the shield absorbs 5 more damage. Appearance changes: The Monkey Guardian's eyes glow blue, and the shield becomes blue. The sparks disappear. Great Kindness Cost: $15,000 Description: The Monkey Guardian begins using more and more of its energy. Use: The heal rate increases to 1 HP/sec. The Monkey Guardian receives 15 more health and the shield absorbs 10 more damage. Bloons that pass through the shield are permanently slowed as if they were glued by an unupgraded Glue Gunner. Appearance changes: A blue version of the Ancient Wrath appearance, minus the runes. The Ultimate Sacrifice Cost: $31,750 Description: The Monkey Guardian begins running out of energy. The Ultimate Sacrifice Ability: Gives all towers in range 40 defense (this cannot stack) and disappears for 5 minutes. Use: The heal rate increases to 2 HP/sec. The Monkey Guardian receives 25 more health, and the shield absorbs 25 more damage. Appearance changes: The arcing energy and blue aura disappear, and everything else becomes darker blue. '''Please tell me if anything needs changing!' Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers Category:ScourgesCustomPlants Category:Protector Towers